Princess Ezel
Princess Ezel is the main antagonist of KAIMA. Initially presented as a seemingly kind and caring princess who act as a foil towards her seemingly power hungry brother, Prince Vido. Ezel in truth, is a Pure Evil princess under a benevolent princess skin who is responsible of the destruction of Planet Kaima and attempted to gain ultimate power by devouring several demons including her followers. Appearance During her first appearance, Ezel seemingly appears as a pure white demon with long hair who wears a white dress. This makes sense as she tries to conceal her own true nature as a purely evil demon and was depicted as angelic towards her followers. However, after she reveals her true nature, her appearance suddenly changes into a demon with dark turquoise skin, long dark turquoise and purple hair and a black dress. Possibly her consistent feature in her appearance is that she sports a rather smug smile on her face as if she were trying to plan to backstab someone. Personality Ezel is a classic example of a Villain with a Good Publicity. According to her friend Illy, she is at best described as an idol and a role model towards the people of Planet Kaima due to her kindhearted and caring nature and seemingly a foil towards his aloof and a seemingly power-hungry brother. This of course, earn her a lot of followers including Illy and the latter was saddened after hearing Ezel was seemingly murdered by her brother. However, it was all revealed that her kind and caring persona were revealed to be an act. In truth, Ezel was actually ten times more evil than her brother as it was soon revealed that she is a maniac who thirst for ultimate power and has no hesitation sacrificing her own followers to get what she wants by devouring them, even deeming some of them as useless if they didn't follow her orders as this was proven when she casually dismiss Illy without a second thought. In addition to all of this, she was the one who is responsible for the imminent destruction of Planet Kaima and attempts to replicate her atrocities on a grander scale. Biography Before Kaima met it's imminent destruction, Princess Ezel was a seemingly kind and caring princess towards her own people and a best friend towards Illy. However, it was soon revealed that she devoured her own devoted followers for her own gain in order to gain an ultimate power. This resulted on her brother, Prince Vido, sealed her for good to prevent more collateral damage and accidentally released a scribble like monster which resulted on Kaima met it's imminent destruction and the Prince's reputation getting stained after he was seemingly made as a scapegoat because of the monsters that rampaging across Kaima and seemingly suspected on murdering his seemingly kindhearted sister. Towards the end of the game, as the protagonist, Searina and Illy, fight Prince Vido, the prince then reveals the truth that Ezel was responsible for the catastrophic disaster that hit the Kaima to begin with. However, Illy refused to believe the truth that was told by Prince Vido and decides to kill him. If the player decides to let Illy kill Prince Vido, Ezel is freed from the seal and seemingly expressing gratitude towards Illy from releasing her. Only to leave a smug smile towards Searina as she is heavily implied to betray Illy for her own gain. However, if the players decided to stop Illy from killing Prince Vido, the game then slowly reaches it's true end as Prince Vido was forced to release Ezel's seal in order to reveal the truth towards the two main protagonists. As Ezel was released, she then reveals her own true form and then devours Prince Vido as a form of punishment and brought Searina and Illy to another place as she reveals her true masterplan towards the main protagonists: "Devouring the whole universe for her own selfish gain" and then ordered Illy to devour Searina in order to gain ultimate power and also acts as a testament to see if Illy was still a useful friend to her. If the players decide to kill Illy, Ezel then callously dismiss the latter as a useless demon from the start and then offers Searina to join forces together so that they could devour the universe which led the game into the bad end. However, if you decided to spare Illi, she then joins forces with Searina to defeat Ezel once and for all. During the battle, when Illi is seemingly devastated to see that Ezel become an evil person in the present, she then tries to freed Ezel's kindred soul at least in Illi's interpretation only to be revealed that Ezel is a Pure Evil demon by nature who commit several atrocities on her own volition. After an arduous battle, Ezel was defeated once and for all after both Searina and Illi freed Vido's soul which resulted on Ezel getting weakened and overpowered by the two protagonists as the souls that Ezel had consumed freed from their pain and misery and with Ezel's gone, Kaima is returning back to normal. Gallery Ezel_bad_end.jpeg|Ezel and Searina in the Bad End. ezel_final_battle.jpeg|Princess Ezel boasting proudly, shortly before the final battle. Category:Spoilers Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Collector of Souls Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Dark Forms Category:Cannibals Category:Demon Category:Indie/Doujin Villains